


Animals

by Fanfan_eve



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_eve/pseuds/Fanfan_eve
Summary: Abo 是发情很凶猛一点都不娇弱的O了





	Animals

相叶雅纪是喜欢二宫和也的。  
透过办公室的玻璃，看着里面坐在办公桌旁的二宫和也，或低头整理文件，或用手将落在前面的头发捋到耳后，或靠在椅背上小憩一下。  
举手投足间，在相叶雅纪的眼里，都是性感而吸引人的。  
从解开袖扣后的细白的手腕，到微微扯松领带露出的白皙脖颈。对相叶雅纪来说，都是难以抗拒的诱惑。

相叶雅纪以为他能追到二宫和也的，来自一个英俊的受欢迎的alpha的自信。  
即使二宫和也是他的上司，也是个beta。  
但这种自信通常是盲目的。  
当他在街角看到了二宫和也和一个他没见过的漂亮男人走在一起时，这种自信就被碾得粉碎了。  
他们看上去十分亲密。  
相叶雅纪不想承认，他有些嫉妒。  
在公司，他从没见过二宫和也笑得如此开心过。二宫和也通常都是严肃认真的。戴着金丝眼镜，纽扣扣到最上面一个，不苟言笑的。  
也看起来禁欲得不得了。  
虽然有些变态，但相叶雅纪还是忍不住偷偷跟在他们后面。  
那个男人很亲昵地把手搭在了二宫和也的肩上，歪着头靠着二宫和也，扭着的背影让相叶雅纪近乎发狂。  
别人怎么可以离二宫和也这么近呢，别人怎么能碰二宫和也呢。  
二宫和也本该属于他的。  
年轻的alpha总是容易被冲昏头脑。  
走到了一辆车旁，两人似要分开了。二宫和也依依不舍地挂在男人的身上，甚至还嘟着嘴撒娇一般地跟男人说着什么。  
这是相叶雅纪所不知道的二宫和也。  
而当二宫和也在男人的脸上印下一个吻之后，相叶雅纪心中的一根线，大概是彻底崩断了。  
二宫和也对驶离的轿车挥了挥手，心情很好地转身，就和相叶雅纪打了个照面。  
他没有发现相叶雅纪的异常，只是简单地打了个招呼。从相叶雅纪身边经过的时候，也就不会想到会被一把扯过拉进小巷里。  
被狠狠甩在墙上，吃痛地皱起眉头的二宫和也刚想开口问，就对上了相叶雅纪深邃得吓人的眸子。  
“你想做？”二宫和也收敛了情绪，只懒懒地挑眉，抬眼看向撑在他面前呼吸急促的相叶雅纪。  
相叶雅纪没想到二宫和也会问得如此直接，先是一顿，随即低下头凑近，“是……”却被猛地推开。  
二宫和也理了理被弄乱的衣服，偏头看了眼扶着墙的相叶雅纪，“想得倒好。”不带感情的。  
“前面右转100米就是酒吧，你会找到好对象的。”  
相叶雅纪看着二宫和也的背影，却只是更加强了他想要得到二宫和也的欲望。  
当然没有去酒吧，相叶雅纪躺在卧室的床上，想着二宫和也的唇，香软的身子，解放在了自己的手中。  
他除了二宫和也，谁都不想要。

相叶雅纪万万没有想到会在公司的洗手间碰到发情的二宫和也。  
对，发情。  
离被二宫和也甩开的那晚已经过去一个月。二宫和也一直就是当作什么也没发生过和往常一样的工作。而相叶雅纪依旧克制不住对二宫和也的渴望。  
相叶雅纪看了看手头的文件，忍不住伸了个懒腰。今晚大概要睡在公司了。  
站起身活动了一下手脚，观望四周，整个楼层也就只有他的电脑屏幕还是亮的。  
不知道是不是他的错觉，虽然二宫和也表面上看起来和以前没有什么不同，但他总觉得分配给他的工作变多了。这一个月差不多是以前两个月的工作量了。  
相叶雅纪看了看时间，走向洗手间，打算洗个脸让自己再清醒清醒，好彻夜工作。  
当然，走进洗手间，不用洗脸，看到的景象也让他立刻清醒。  
彻底清醒。  
二宫和也的西服外套被扔到了洗漱台上，只穿着一件白色衬衫的二宫和也靠着洗漱台大口的喘气。  
发现有人进来，虽是警惕地抬眼看过来，却完全没有当回事，收回视线，不耐烦地继续扯着领带。  
二宫和也是个omega。  
相叶雅纪被这个惊人的事实震慑到了，愣在了原地。  
“好甜。”相叶雅纪擦了擦鼻尖。狭小的空间里全是甜腻的蜜桃味。  
他的二宫桑是如此的甜啊。  
接受了这个令人愉悦的设定后，相叶雅纪试探性地一步一步走向二宫和也，“需要帮忙吗？你看起来不太好……”  
“不需要！”二宫和也很不友好地打断了相叶雅纪。令他烦恼的领带也总算是被他扯下来了，被随意地扔到了一旁，冷冷地看着相叶雅纪，“你可以走了。”  
“可是二宫桑，你现在这样很危险啊。抑制剂什么的也没在身边吧。”相叶雅纪还在往前靠近。  
“滚！”二宫和也低头怒吼道。再次抬眼，眼中已布满血丝。  
眉头紧皱，咬牙切齿的样子，又是相叶雅纪从未见过的。  
相叶雅纪停下脚步，他不知道omega发情还会是这个样子。  
二宫和也宛如一头饿极了的狼，丧失了理智，除了撕咬，填饱肚子，什么都无法思考。  
第一次觉得自己是猎物，而不是猎手。  
但作为一个alpha，在omega面前被震慑，手足无措，实在不应该是他所做的。  
明明前方危险，却仍要向前。  
哪怕是遍体鳞伤。

当被二宫和也一拳挥到墙上时，相叶雅纪不是没有做好准备。只是他还是无法想象，一个发情的omega力气会如此之大。  
仿佛穷途末路，背水一战。  
二宫和也咬着嘴唇，死死地盯着相叶雅纪，“你别指望，我会屈服。”  
“我不指望，”相叶雅纪擦了擦嘴角渗出的血丝，“所以我只会来征服。”

两个人在洗手间的地板上扭打在一团，信息素的味道和血腥味混杂在一起，一切都是混乱的。  
根本不像是要做爱的气氛。  
相叶雅纪寻着一个机会，咬住二宫和也的耳朵，舌头趁机绕着耳郭舔了一圈。身下人明显僵住了一秒，即使是一秒，也让相叶雅纪无比有成就感。  
下一秒就被二宫和也掀翻在地，被居高临下地俯视。二宫和也的表情还是凶狠的，但耳朵是红透了的。  
二宫和也坐在相叶雅纪身上大口喘气，手紧紧揪着相叶雅纪的衣领，一副绝不求饶的样子。  
“我认输。”反倒是相叶雅纪举起双手先投降。  
二宫和也显然没有料到这种情况，松开了手，有些发愣。而相叶雅纪又伺机坐起来把二宫和也扑倒。  
得到的当然是疯狂的挣扎。  
低下头堵住二宫和也的唇，这个吻自然也不会是温和的。血的铁锈味很快就在两人的口腔中弥漫，相叶雅纪却就是不愿放开。  
直至二人都是气喘吁吁，带着血丝的银线吊在中间。  
“nino为什么不能好好的让我帮帮你呢？”相叶雅纪一边用手按住二宫和也奋力挣扎的双手，一边覆在他的耳边低声说道。  
二宫和也一膝盖直接顶上相叶雅纪两腿之间，“做梦吧。”

不知道过了多久，相叶雅纪总算是把二宫和也扒光按在墙上。这时，倒还真以为是在做梦。  
两人皆是精疲力尽，只不过相叶雅纪在体力上的那么一点优势让他最终占了上风。这时相叶雅纪便无比感谢那个平时喜欢运动的自己了。  
二宫和也的脸贴在冰凉的瓷砖上，胸膛上下剧烈地起伏。他的双手被相叶雅纪用领带绑在了一起，背在身后再用不上一点力气。  
相叶雅纪胡乱地扯开皮带，早就硬得不行的炙热被释放出来，紧紧地贴着二宫和也的臀肉。  
“我啊，很喜欢nino……”相叶雅纪抚摸着二宫和也的胸前，头靠在他的肩上，声音已经被情欲渲染得更加沙哑而性感。  
“我知道。”二宫和也的声音除了疲惫什么感情也听不出来。  
相叶雅纪的手稍微用了些力气，二宫和也便吃痛地吸了口气。  
“你表现得太明显了，”这次二宫和也的声音能听出里面透露出的无奈，“大概全公司都知道你每天盯着我的办公室看了。”  
“诶？”相叶雅纪惊叹道。自己有表现得那么明显吗。  
惊讶归惊讶，一手仍然捏着二宫和也胸前的乳尖不放，另一只手探向了二宫和也的身后。  
“那nino呢，也喜欢我吗。”明明是问句却用的陈述语气。  
一根手指直接戳进了后穴，“这里，都湿透了呢。”  
“闭嘴！”二宫和也挺身又想逃脱，却被相叶雅纪多加进的手指给按软了身子。  
“看来我找对地方了~”相叶雅纪的声音带着雀跃。  
抽出手指，轻抚二宫和也滚烫的耳根。沾满粘稠液体的手指从耳根一路向下，爱怜地擦拭着背上方才因为打斗而留下的微红的痕迹。  
感受着二宫和也因为欲望的不住颤抖，相叶雅纪又伸出舌舔了舔二宫和也的后颈。  
“那我进去了哦~”  
早就被二宫和也甜腻的蜜桃味熏得头昏脑涨，相叶雅纪要不是为了制服二宫和也，早就冲进了二宫和也的身体。  
而现在，他终于可以如愿以偿了。

在二宫和也的体内肆意驰骋，闻着空气中愈发甜腻的香味，听着耳边不断传来的同样甜腻的呻吟，相叶雅纪忍不住加快了挺身律动的速度。  
二宫和也的双腿被大幅度地打开，相叶雅纪的双腿卡在他的腿中间，使他无法合拢。整个人都是坐在相叶雅纪身上的，这样的体位让相叶雅纪进得很深。  
“能不能，把我的手松开……”二宫和也软软地恳求道。  
相叶雅纪顺从地解开了领带，刚想抓住二宫和也的手和他来个十指相扣，就被二宫和也用手肘狠狠地怼了。  
“唔……”完全没想到二宫和也会在这种时候反击，这一击相叶雅纪是结结实实地接住了。  
得手的二宫和也手撑着墙，想顺势站起身，又被相叶雅纪用力抓着肩按了下来。  
重力因素让这一下又进到了前所未有的深度。  
“nino可别想逃啊，”相叶雅纪把二宫和也的双手按在墙上，手指挤进指缝间强行十指紧扣，“你是我的……”  
一下比一下用力地挺进，二宫和也已经彻底软作一团，仰着头接受着相叶雅纪的冲撞。  
“被我发现了呢，nino的秘密。”相叶雅纪伸直手指，细细描摹二宫和也的指尖。  
他的二宫和也是omega，这是多么令人惊喜的事啊。  
而明明因为发情控制不住自己的欲望恳求alpha操他才是正常的omega，可是这样露出尖牙不服输的二宫和也他却更喜欢。  
还喜欢得要紧。  
明明浑身散发出甜腻的香味，却攻击性极强。  
随着情事的发展，二宫和也因无法抗拒的生理状况而逐渐被情欲淹没。  
而嘴上仍然不服输。  
“相叶雅纪，你就是个大傻……嗯！”被相叶雅纪的一个深顶而尖声叫了出来。  
两人的相连处早就被二宫和也后穴中流出的液体弄得混乱不堪，随着相叶雅纪的进出而发出令人羞耻的水声。  
“nino，告诉我，那天晚上和你在一起的人是谁？”相叶雅纪咬着二宫和也的耳朵粗气喘着气。  
“那是，我弟，嗯……啊……你慢……不……唔……快……”在强烈快感冲击下的二宫和也已经语无伦次。  
相叶雅纪一口咬上二宫和也的肩头，“那也不许亲他……”又加重了顶弄的力度。  
刚刚相叶雅纪又抓着二宫和也把他翻了个边，两人面对着面。  
“我想看nino为我沉沦的样子……”真是个混蛋啊。  
二宫和也现在已经完全没了力气，只能抱着相叶雅纪的背仰头呻吟。  
“想要……嗯……”二宫和也胡乱地抓着相叶雅纪的背，指甲在皮肤上留下了红印。  
相叶雅纪含住二宫和也红得发烫的耳垂，“想要什么？”  
二宫和也不再说话，只是把腰往相叶雅纪那边抬了抬。相叶雅纪抬起头，正视二宫和也已经被泪水模糊了的眼睛，甚至停下了身下的动作，“你确定吗？”  
二宫和也更用力地抱住了相叶雅纪，点点头。  
下一秒，相叶雅纪就猛地冲进了那个更为狭窄的小口——生殖腔。  
想要标记他，想要他成为所有物。相叶雅纪的脑子里只有这一个想法。  
而二宫和也早就大开了生殖腔的入口迎接相叶雅纪粗暴地冲撞。他收紧了抱着相叶雅纪的手臂，嘴正好在相叶雅纪的耳边。滚烫的吐息全都扑在了耳朵上。  
“那天，我知道你跟在身后……”二宫和也喘着气说道。  
“嗯？”相叶雅纪没太听懂二宫和也这突然的一句。  
二宫和也的手指缠上相叶雅纪的发丝，“你的味道实在是太浓了，谁会闻不到……嗯……”  
那天晚上扬长而去的二宫和也其实并没有相叶雅纪看到的那么潇洒。拐到相叶雅纪看不到的小巷里，二宫和也无力地靠着墙，大口喘气。  
那么浓烈的alpha的信息素，哪个omega能受得了。尤其二宫和也这个对相叶雅纪还抱有感情的omega。

和每个故事的发展一样，在二宫和也注意到相叶雅纪喜欢自己后，也开始情不自禁地关注起这个年轻的下属。  
他为了站在现在的高度，隐瞒了自己omega的身份，靠抑制剂工作到了今天。  
二宫和也一直都是想，努力挣到足够多的钱，就抱着存折回家，放松地过一辈子。除此之外，他也想要证明，omega工作的能力，不比beta，更不比alpha差。  
在关注相叶雅纪的过程中，他也被吸引了。他是有想过等到哪天坦白的，却没想到这一天来得这么快。  
他还没存够钱呢。  
但是现在感受着相叶雅纪在自己的体内，闻着属于相叶雅纪的香草味，二宫和也觉得，提前一点也无妨了。  
二宫和也知道自己发情和普通的omega不同。在隐瞒身份前也谈过几次恋爱，结果所有的alpha都被发情的自己痛扁在地，别说做爱了，连坐都坐不起来。  
每次都是带着血腥味的发情，最后也总是要靠吃药。而那些alpha在事后都对他避之不及。  
二宫和也甚至自嘲地想，哪天遇上个能打赢自己的alpha就让他标记自己。  
但对相叶雅纪，也是一直在迟疑，不知道相叶雅纪接不接受得了这样的自己。  
谁知道还真就碰上了能标记得了自己的人了。

当相叶雅纪全数交代在生殖腔里的时候，二宫和也同时也发泄了出来。  
两个满足的人在气味混乱的卫生间里相拥着大喘气 。  
“真好呢，”相叶雅纪蹭了蹭二宫和也的颈窝，“nino是我的了……”  
二宫和也的眼神有些愣，还在高潮的余韵里没回过神来。  
“所以nino也是喜欢我的对吧？”相叶雅纪低头吻掉了二宫和也脸上的眼泪。  
回答他的是二宫和也凑上来的唇。  
这次的吻是温柔的，不带血腥味的。  
如果说之前的是野兽的交媾，那么现在，则是属于两个相爱的人确定感情的缠绵。


End file.
